


A Longing Rhyme

by Smut_Poet



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/F, Poetry, Rhyming, Smut, Smut Poetry, beronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_Poet/pseuds/Smut_Poet
Summary: Veronica Lodge is playing the long game and feeling that slow burn.





	A Longing Rhyme

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normal use any cadence, but this time it just felt right. Veronica and Betty got it bad.

Betty Cooper

The way your hair sways

The way your lips play

The way you glimmer

 

You shine

You are my star

My guiding light

With your smile

My lips I bite

 

Oh girl

You thrill me

It sends the chill

You out of sight

 

If only

I were your only

You’d be my only

Until then I’ll suffer

 

Just to be close

It warms me

But its lonely


End file.
